


Bring Me The Moon And I Shall Feast On Your Blood

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Has Feelings, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead-centric, BAMF Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Contracts, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Gore, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Sad Ending, Servamp AU, Seven Deadly Sins, Shapeshifting, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Vampire Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Vampires, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: This is a somewhat Servamp AU, but none of the characters of that anime will appear I just took some of the thematic there, I watched Servamp like 3 years ago and fell in love with it, because let's be honest vampire animes without romance are like finding gold, anyways, since I have seen a lot of people suddenly talking about that anime it brought back to me that love I held for it and so this thing was born, if you haven't watched it don't worry you don't need to know about it to understand this fic I myself will explain how stuff works across the fic and for those of you who are watching it don't worry there are no spoilers in here.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Oc Profiles

Name: lekami Ariel

Full Name Meaning: Home God/Lion Of God

Age (Physically): 38

Height: 6'2

Weight: 174 Pounds

Sin: Pride

Animal: Eagle-Lion/Griffon

Quirk:Bolt - It let's him summon lightning and storms, he can move at lightning speed, is able to absorb both electricity and static and release it in the form of a shock wave, also, he's able to transport through the electricity in wires, his favorite move is electric tornado.

Drawback: After five minutes his muscles start to go numb and then slowly become stiff until he no longer can move.

Appearance: Slender yet bulky structure, long hair tied up in a high ponytail, long bangs swept to the left side of his face, navy blue hair, sharp bronze eyes, tanned skin and a huge scar across his left cheek.

Name: Hime Naoki

Full Name Meaning: Princess/An Honest Person

Age (Physically): 17

Height: 5'0

Weight: 97 Pounds

Sin: Greed

Animal: Tasmanian Devil

Quirk: Stop Motion - Her quirk allows her to slow time around her, her quirk works around a perimeter of 50 ft, it can affect both living creatures and inanimate objects in the same way, she can pull someone out of her quirk effects through touch.

Drawback: The more she uses it the more pressure her brain feels, a whistle will take hold of her ears after 5 minutes, and her quirk doesn't work on people with speed related quirks.

Appearance: Slender structure, long hair tied up in high braid that then was rolled around a high bun, long bangs that fall freely at both sides of her face, black hair and big dark purple eyes.

Name: Hirawa Mieko

Full Name Meaning: Plain Of Harmony/Beautiful, Blessed Child

Age (Physically): 40

Height: 5'11

Weight: 180 Pounds

Sin: Lust

Animal: Goat

Quirk: Diamond Armour - His whole skin becomes diamond, he can share the effect by touching someone.

Drawback: He can't use his quirk on himself and someone else at the same time.

Appearance: Undercut, curly and strawberry blonde hair, pretty bulky structure and sharp crimson eyes.

Name: Kajiyashiki Hideaki

Full Name Meaning: Blacksmith's Mansion/ Excellence

Age (Physically): 35

Height: 5'9

Weight: 140 Pounds

Sin: Envy

Animal: Dog

Quirk: Gravitation - It allows him to nullify/ strengthen gravity around him by amplifying his voice.

Drawback: Sore Throat and his quirk only works as long as he keeps talking.

Appearance: Slender yet bulky structure, wild shaggy haircut, dark brown hair, sharp silver eyes and a burnt scar across the whole left side of his face and neck.

Name: Taue Juro

Full Name Meaning: Rice Planting/Best Wishes, Long Life

Age (Physically): 34

Height: 5'5

Weight: 200 pounds

Sin: Gluttony

Animal: Wolverine

Quirk: Psychic Flames Manipulation - Can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing him to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body.

Drawback: The fires are hard to extinguish once started and the control may get difficult if he allows his emotions to get in the way.

Appearance: Bulky structure, long hair tied up in a low bun, light brown hair and sharp forest green eyes.

Name: Hinode Isamu

Full Name Meaning: Sunrise/Courage

Age (Physically): 29

Height: 6'4

Weight: 217 Pounds

Sin: Wrath

Animal: Wolf

Quirk: Frostbite Flames - His flames are an icey shade of blue and they burn not because of their hotness but because of how cold they actually are.

Drawback: After seven minutes of use his skin starts peeling off like a bad sunburn yet he cannot be touched for his skin against how it looks like can give frostbite to those who come in contact with his skin.

Appearance: Bulky structure, quiff haircut and dark red hair, sharp golden eyes and tanned skin.

Name: Aizawa Shouta

Full Name Meaning: Fellow Swamp/Soaring, Big

Sin: Sloth

Animal: Black Cat/Panther


	2. Prologue

In the world there's seven deadly sins:

Pride

Greed

Lust

Envy

Gluttony

Wrath

Sloth

The seven deadly sins' aren't humans, they are vampires, beasts left for humanity to catch and use for their own needs.

They are called those who got cursed to roam Earth for eternity for their sins, they who allowed their sin to control them so bad something catastrophic happened due it.

They were cursed to be slaves of their own sins.

They are the dogs of humanity.

Servamps.

You only need to gift them a name, an object and get them to drink your blood and vóila.

They own no quirk, or that's what most people say since they were already older than time itself when the first quirk ever manifested, yet they do own quirks of their own, because against what the world knows all they had to do was eat the part from where the quirk manifests to steal it from the person.

The seven deadly sins are seen as a high menace to have around, monsters to not trust unless they own an Eve Aka a master, the world sees them as something to go against either out of fear, hatred or greed, because whoever owns a Servamp is definitely someone you won't wish to have as an enemy, someone who may be able to level a whole city.

Yet, despite all Servamps are unknown to the world, their identities are something no one has ever managed to catch, only through old history books some physical characteristics were found about them and even then those weren't enough to find them in the modern world.

Until now.


	3. Shocking Discovery

Aizawa was asleep at his podium, not really something new at this point, Class 2-A knew better than to get loud by now, plus it wasn't like they really wanted to be loud, God knew the poor man needed some sleep.

Which is why they all got their desks in a circle and just started playing a silent game of who had heard the most random shit from a stranger at the street.

-I once heard a woman tell someone through the phone to put the lettuce on her bed.- Snickered Sero, to this day he still wondered why the FUCK would someone ask such a thing.

-Hah, that's nothing, I once heard a guy tell another guy about how the only time you clean your bones is when you brush your teeth.- States Kirishima proudly, his words getting a few gasping and others scrunching up their faces in utter distate.

-Stuff that doesn't let you sleep at night.- Whispers Satou suddenly looking haunted.

-What about you Koda?- Asks Kirishima as he turns to look at the boy in question, the only one who hasn't say a single word, Koda grew nervous as he suddenly found himself being stared at by 19 pair of eyes.

-Uhm, I don't know...- Apologizes Koda glancing down at his hands anxiously, because he doesn't really know what can be actually found as something random to share.

-Come on man, there's always some weird shit to hear at the streets you must have heard something.- Tries coaxing Kaminari, Jirou smacks him.

-Don't force him if he doesn't want to.- Chastises the earjack girl sternly, Kaminari pouts at that.

-Well... Actually I don't know if it really counts as random but I once heard someone at the subway station whispering through the phone something about the sloth sin being in this city.- Says Koda nervously, because he has always been told that speaking of the sins was a taboo, something you shouldn't even think about.

-Sloth...?- Blinks half of the group, the sloth sin... in this city...? I mean, yeah, the whole word knew about the Seven Deadly Sins, they who got cursed to roam Earth for eternity for their sins, they who the world believe to be the creators of each sin, humans turned into blood sucking monsters.

Vampires.

Able to level down cities if they were to fall under the commands of an evil Eve, an Eve... Those who were called the devil's owners, a Servamp was the most powerful thing out there, the solely idea of one of those things being here was kind of terrifying to be honest.

Especially if it was Sloth, across history Sloth was known to be the most dangerous and problematic sin, the one with the greatest bloodlust, even greater than Gluttony, he who drank his Eve's blood until they were nothing but an old soggy raisin, he who killed his Eve if he felt like it.

Sloth was the worst.

-Isn't sloth the last one to be reported seen?- Frowns Ashido suddenly as she glances at Aizawa before snatching her phone out, the man would definitely confiscate her phone if he was to see her using it, seriously, why get mad if he wasn't even giving classes?

-Yeah, about 500 years ago or so.- Says Midoriya thoughtfully, he wasn't exactly a genius at that of the Seven Deadly Sins, his mother always got anxious with the vampire themes saying it was too scary for her and he kind of shared her sentiment, it was kind of spooky.

-It says here that the last Eve to be reported had Sloth with him, Shinigami being the given name at the time.

-Shinigami? The God Of Death? Pffft how original that's a stupid name!- Laughs Kaminari which only gets him a smack from Jirou as the girl points at the sleeping Aizawa who doesn't even twitch at the electric boy's loud laughter.

-I wouldn't call it a stupid name, they say he used the Servamp to kill those who wouldn't obey to him, women, old people, kids, it didn't matter, everyone had to respect him and kneel for him in order to survive.- States Todoroki matter of fact as he reads from his phone.

-Does it says anything about his looks?- Asks Hagakure curiously, because despite all it does kind of sound exciting the idea of a sin here in this city, how do they managed to stay anonymous for so long? Were they nice? Bad? You couldn't judge a book by it's cover, it had been AGES since they did THE wrong, they could have changed right?

-I don't know doesn't say anything here.

-Found one.- Says Bakugou giving Todoroki a victorious arrogant smirk.

-Let me see!- Asks Ashido she who fears no death snatching the ashy blonde's phone, Bakugou's vein popped on his forehead at the audacity yet he forced himself to calm down, remembering that waking Aizawa was never a good thing, last time the guy made them do 50 pushups and give the school 10 laps, it wasn't a nice day, yes, not even for him.

-As Sloth held the appearance of a 30's man he also held the void's darkness in his hair and the eyes of the devil itself, it was like staring at a set of glowing torches who held the devil's fury in its flames with how red they were, they say his stare was enough to put people begging for mercy and that you could almost taste the bloodlust in him.

-The void's darkness?- Frowns Todoroki.

-Black hair.- Deadpans Tokoyami at the other boy's dumbness.

-So black hair and red eyes? Do you have any idea how many people look like that?- Sighs Jirou deflating.

-Sloth is his sin, so he will probably be like, REALLY lazy right? Probably sleep a lot....- As Sero said that he and everyone present found themselves glancing at Aizawa.

Pitch black hair.

Red eyes.

Terrifying stare.

Always tired.

-Are you fucking kidding me right now?- Whispers Kirishima utterly mortified, amazement, awe, terror and excitement gripping his soul right now, and for the looks of it he wasn't the only one feeling like that.

-It's like you said there's a lot of people like that right?- Asks Ashido nervously, because no, Aizawa can't be THAT, right? I mean, the man was a hero, he would never harm an innocent person and less much a child, he even allowed them to call him "Dad"!

-T- True! I mean, Shinso's always tired and he is not it and Bakugou's always angry and he isn't Wrath so.- Kaminari looks like he is trying and failing to find something at all to help his bubble of safety.

-Where are you going?!- Half shrieks Ojiro as he tries to grab Hagakure yet the girl avoids his grab.

-They say the Servamps own a tattoo at the back of their necks that spell their sin, if he is Sloth then he will have it.- States the invisible girl matter of fact as she quickly makes her way towards the erasure hero, Hagakure Toru has always been proud at how she could take stuff without being noticed, it was a talent she sharpened during her childhood in order to sneak snacks around and steal gummies from her mother's purse.

Today that talent was gonna be of perfect use.

So lowering her breathing as much as possible she stealthily stood behind the erasure hero, flexing her fingers as she carefully took out of the way some of the capture weapon, as she took some of the hair she came to the revealing fact that Aizawa's hair was softer than she ever thought, yet she doesn't get to touch it for longer because her wrist gets grabbed in a mildly painful hold before the pressure lessens and the hold becomes loose, a pair of black eyes staring deep into her soul.

-What are you doing?- Asks the erasure hero sternly, he can feel his breathing is low, his heartbeat quickening it's speed, because having hands near his neck was never a good presage, and why the FUCK Hagakure was even sneaking up on him?

-Uh, I was wondering if I could do your hair I'm sorry I should had asked first.- Said the invisible girl lamely, Aizawa's eyebrow twitched as he released Hagakure's wrist, allowing the girl to leave, it was strange how she seemed to almost take fly towards the group, the group who looked very much tense, very much anxious and very much...

Afraid.

Why were they afraid of him?

They had stopped looking at him like that since last year, why were they looking at him like that again? He wasn't even glaring nor using his quirk on them.

He narrowed his eyes at them, half of the students seemed to grow even more tense at that, it got on his nerves,and to be honest? It kind of hurt too, because he wasn't actively trying to get them to obey him or anything at all for them to look at him like he was about to actually kill them.

-What is it with you lot now?- Asks the erasure hero briskly, because he hates it, his kids shouldn't look at him like that, he doesn't like the way they look so frightened of him, so anxious at his every move, and his question only seems to make them go paper white, yet Bakugou speaks up, only one word.

-Sloth.

Aizawa feels a shiver run down his spine at that, something he refuses to acknowledge as fear grips his very core, because fuck how did they-? How did they found out? I mean, he wasn't the only one who slept a lot around right? Shinso, that guy from the license exams, he wasn't the only one who seemed to wield exhaustion on his DNA right? How did they notice? How?

Was that why they were suddenly so afraid of him?

Would he have to leave? He didn't want to leave he liked it here, he liked this life he got now, for once in his life he was actually happy to have something to call a family, he had even forgot how that felt, he didn't want to lose it, he didn't want to go back to hiding like a damn rat! He didn't want to lose his kids, he didn't want to leave them, he didn't want to leave the friends he made here, he didn't-!

-Sensei!!- The Class's shout managed to yank him out of his approaching panic attack.

-Are you really the Sloth sin?- Asks Kaminari looking like he is about to pass out, jump of excitement or cry for his mother to come pick him up because he is too scared to deal with this.

Aizawa sighs as he suddenly realizes what Hagakure was actually trying to do, so standing up and ignoring the way they stiffen at it, he looses his capture weapon, gives his back to them, grabs his hair and pulls away the neck of his shirt enough to show what they were all probably silently asking to see.

The tattoo.

Pitch black and old as time itself one word seemed to be almost one with the skin itself, like a birthmark rather than a tattoo.

Sloth.

The Class felt their hearts skip a beat at the sight, because it was HIM, he was one of THEM, the tattoo was clear as day proof of it, because replicating a tattoo like that was seen as more than just against the law, it was a taboo paid with death, the few people who dared to give themselves those tattoos did it to intimidate others and they always sooner or later ended up death, either by the law or by some mysterious cause (rumors said the sins themselves got rid of their impostor).

Yet at the same time they can't help but feel awe at it, because it felt like they were meeting an historical person, something the world was completely ignorant about, they knew the identity of a sin, and yeah, as world wide known as it was just how much money was in there for whoever put the sins' identities in the open the Class found themselves feeling a total aversion to it, because if anyone was to know Aizawa was a Sin... They had a feeling things would go WRONG.

-I understand if you are afraid of me, I won't hold it against you, I know what's written about me, but you have nothing to worry about, I'm not a monster against what others say, I won't hurt any of you.- States Aizawa as he finally releases his hair and shifts his shirt making sure the tattoo is hidden, hiding a tattoo when your quirk fucking raises your hair isn't really that easy to be honest.

-We know you won't hurt us!- Says Kirishima, yet somehow Aizawa hates how it sounds like the boy is trying to reassure himself of that fact.

-I'm serious, I don't know how you found out nor what you have read but I would never lay hand on you, just because I was a dick 500 years ago doesn't mean I'm still one, people change, you can't tell anyone either, I don't want to leave, I like it here.- States the erasure hero, he hates how desperate his voice sounds at the end, because it's true, he wants to stay here, he wants to see his kids grow and become amazing heroes, he doesn't want to leave, he finally found a place to belong.

-It's okay! We won't tell anyone!- Assures Yaoyorozu looking like the epitome of security and truth itself, yet the anxiety and fear was still in her eyes, it did nothing to comfort Aizawa.

-Why are you afraid of me? I haven't done anything against you, I can tell you whatever you want just stop staring at me like I'm about to kill you.- He feels kind of stupid at how pleading his tone is, but for the record these kids are something he didn't want to scare, he didn't want to lose them, they were his little bunch of problematic amazing kids, they shouldn't fear him for real, they shouldn't think he will hurt them, he doesn't like that.

The kids for their side suddenly realize that maybe they are kind of acting like dicks, unfair is what they are, because it's true, why were they even afraid of him? Because of something that happened ages ago before their grandfather's were even born?

Aizawa wasn't a monster.

He was a man who risked his life more than once to protect them, he who fell off a window trying to sneak out from Nedzu's scolding, he who was always there ready to lend a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on, he who always listened without judging nor scolding no matter how dumb it was their problem, he who always gave amazing advices, he was their hobo like teacher who slept more than he gave classes yet somehow was amazing at teaching, an addict to caffeine who loved cats and hated candy with a burning passion unless it were Satou's cakes, the man Mic and Midnight dragged like a sack of potatoes out of the dorms to make him eat something more than just jelly pouches.

Aizawa wasn't a monster.

He was their Dadzawa.

-Sensei, we are sorry, we jumped to quick conclusions and forgot completely about how you really are as a person and focused on the past instead of the present, we apologize if we hurt you.- Says Iida firmly, Aizawa doesn't know if to feel glad they are no longer afraid of him or bad at how actually guilty they look.

-It's fine, like I said, I understand I'm not exactly the best thing to have around.- Brushes off the erasure hero sighing as he goes back to sit down, relief deep into his core despite all.

-Uhm, can we still... ask questions?- Dares Jirou to ask as she raises her hand, Aizawa shrugs, because what's the worst that they can ask?

-Is it true that the sins are vampires?- Blurts out Sero before anyone can ask anything at all, because that question is something that he definitely wants an answer from, because the idea of an actual living vampire sounded magnificent, amazing and so fucking cool.

-....Yes and no, I mean, we do have traits of them but those you put on TV are definitely not something to take as a good example, we don't shine under the sun, water, garlic, churches, crosses, the sunlight, none of that harm us, we do have shadows, pulse and reflection, we can't turn into bats and a stake won't kill us, yeah, the thing hurts like a bitch but it won't kill us, though if you really think about it who wouldn't die by a stake to the heart?- He asks, because that's something he has always wondered, a stake to the heart would kill ANYONE, unless it was an actual vampire.

-Then how are you a vampire if none of that applies?- Asks Tokoyami sounding pretty much like his whole life has been a lie, Aizawa frowns at that for a moment.

-Strength, agility, night vision, heightened senses, healing faster, speed, flexibility, the need for oxygen isn't that important, the fangs, the claws, stealth and immortality.- Lists the man matter of fact.

-Like a level up vampire.- Says Kirishima snapping his fingers as if realizing an amazing thing.

-Night vision... is that why you became an underground hero?- Asks Shinso tilting his head to the side in question.

-No, that was a bonus, I just hate people, at night you don't get to encounter them that much.- States the erasure hero like it's the whole truth of the world, the kids sweatdrop at that.

-Mood.

-How old are you? Do you age?- Asks Aoyama, because that was one of the greatest questions of the world, for how long had the sins actually been roaming around? Did they grow old? Would they ever die for age?

-I... I don't know, I stopped counting a really, REALLY long time ago, it gets tedious when you realize years keep going without you, for what I have seen no, we don't age, it's more like being stuck for eternity looking the same as you were before... the thing, I have always went by the age of 31 so I guess that's it?- To be honest? Deep down Aizawa was glad he didn't knew his actual age, it terrified him to no end to know how long has he been roaming around, how actually long he could keep roaming, for eternity, it terrified him more than anything, it was a silent law amongst the seven to never speak of the numbers, to never try to find how long has it been, because they all shared the same terror.

The terror of knowing this will never end.

-How... how don't you forget about your name or your age? Is your name real or....- Uraraka doesn't even know how to end that question, because was Aizawa's name even real? Or did he had none? Servamps held names their Eve's gave right? But the last one was Shinigami how...

-A note.- States the erasure hero flatly as he pulls his shirt up to show his side which held a set of deep scarred letters.

"My name's Aizawa Shouta and I'm 31 years old"

-When you live for too long hearing thousands of different names being thrown at you well... you kinda need to write it down somewhere to not forget...- Says the erasure hero hollow, he still remembers that day, the day he almost forgot his own name, it had been.... terrifying, losing your own identity, the feeling of madness approaching because you lose your sense of self...

It still haunted him to this day.

That's why he carved his name on himself.

The Class for their side... as wrong as it looked, as deep and almost wild carved as those letters looked they could somehow get it, forgetting who you are, forgetting your sense of self... They may not know it fully but that most be terrifying, forget who you are... Was that the actual punishment? Drive them mad? Who even came up with that idea?

-Is it true that you can turn into an animal?- Asks Koda nervously as Aizawa pulls the shirt down again, the man blinks at that for a moment.

-Yeah, I mean, it's kind of part of it, plus that's the easiest way to hide, some of us had been pets who got "lost" at some point to not attract attention due our longevity.- Says Aizawa matter of fact, to this day the only reason none of them had been subjected to huge amounts of contracts was because of it, no one ever suspected or a goat or a cat or dog, animals were easy to ignore.

-You are Sloth so that makes you a cat?- Asks Shinsk tilting his head to the side in curiosity, history only said Sloth was a feline and it kind of made sense, cats liked to sleep a lot.

-Kind of... the cat's just a glamour, like Pride I don't think I could walk freely around without getting a few screams in return, a panther isn't exactly something you see walking around.- He states matter of fact, and considering his size...well, that wasn't nice either.

-Wait, so that means you can talk with cats? Is that why you like them so much? Because you can understand them?- Asks a suddenly excited Hagakure.

-I can understand cats but that's not why I like them, I mean, they are just.... I don't know I guess I'm just a cat person?- Frowns the erasure hero, he loved cats, they were soft, calm, silent, independent and so majestic but.... there was just this weird connection he felt with them, it was strange, he had always had a feeling that the fact that his curse beast was a feline had to do with that.

-So you can talk with them! That's so cute! Do they curse? Do they complain about the kind of food people give them? What do they say?- Asks Ashido with stars in her eyes, the whole room seems to lean forward in equal curiosity.

-Uh... They all have their own personalities, some do cuss, others feel like I'm speaking with an old person, they do complain about the dry food that people give them but aside from that I rarely actually speak of something important with them it's weird.- Says the erasure hero, to be honest? Cats kind of came in hand when he needed information, food was a good motivator and they seemed to like him enough for understanding them.

-Dude cats' cuss.- Whispers Kirishima fascinated, because now he doubted he could ever hear a meow normally again, and for the looks of it he wasn't the only one.

-Why did you decide to become a hero? How did you do it?- Asks Midoriya raising his hand anxiously, because why would an immortal risk it like that by becoming a hero, how did he even become one? Didn't you had to study for that?

-....I don't know... I just thought that it was time for me to be put to good use for once, I heard someone say once that if those who have power don't fight for the weak then who will? So I thought that even if not complete I could at least lend some of my abilities to help those who couldn't protect themselves.- States the erasure hero truthfully, yet, to be honest it kind of annoyed him a bit having to do something else than just lay around.- And as for how I did it, I got someone to use an illusion quirk on me to make everyone see and hear me as a teenager so I could get into U.A., the rest was easier to do.

-That doesn't really sound completely legal.- Frowns Iida thoughtfully.

-At least I'm legally a hero, Greed wanted me to get a fake license and hack the whole thing so it would appear like I was an actual hero, that was definitely not legal, this way at least it's 80% legal.- Says Aizawa matter of fact, because man getting fake stuff was definitely gonna come and bite him in the ass sooner or later, so better prevent.

-Good point.

-Can you die?- Asks Bakugou bluntly.

-No, a lot of people have tried through the years with different kind of methods and none of them have worked so far, I always heal.

-What about mutilation?- Asks Tokoyami like it's the most common thing in the world to ask.

-The limbs seem to always find each other and reattach.- Deadpans the erasure hero matter of fact making some of the kids shudder at the solely idea of how he even knew that.

-You mentioned Greed before, do you know each other? Do you get along well or do you hate each other?- Asks Ojiro, because he has never seen nor heard about the sins ever being together.

-Of course we know each other, we all share the same curse after all, and we do get along, if you ignore the fact that Lust definitely has it going with Greed, she will definitely kill him one day.

The kids sweatdrop at that.

-Are they also in Japan?- Asks Kirishima.

-Not a clue, we rarely stay in the same place for too long, Greed was in Norway last time I spoke with her ten years ago, Envy was in Germany and I think Gluttony was in England with Wrath.- States the man matter of fact, he himself was in South Korea 80 years ago.

-What about the others?

-Not a clue.

-When was the last time you drank blood? Do you need it to survive? Is that why you don't like to eat?- Dared to ask Shoji after a moment, because it was a known fact how Aizawa seemed to not eat that much and even with those baggy clothes it was easy to see how lanky he really was, which was another confirmed fact when he pulled his shirt up to show the scar, he was skinny, not unhealthy skinny but skinny.

-...500 years ago, I don't need blood to survive that's just kind of a contract maker and I don't eat because most of the food tastes dull to me.- Answered the black haired man after a moment deep in thought.

The Class didn't need to be a genius to know from who he may had gotten the blood 200 years ago.

-Is it true that you killed your Eve's? Why?- Asks Tsuyu like she fears no death, Aizawa blinks at that for a moment before sighing.

-None of the Eve's I ever had were by free will, they all played me into doing the contract,my lazy ass was too busy being lazy to actually realize it until it was too late, I hate contracts, all you can feel during a fight is their thoughts drowning your whole head, their wishes, it's like being manipulated into thinking they are your own, it's hateful and annoying, they refused to break the contract, they always said soon and never kept their words so I did it myself.- States Aizawa briskly, he hated contracts, it always meant fighting and he hated moving around more than necessary.

-So you didn't kill them on purpose?- Dares to ask Sero.

-No, I just did it to get back my freedom, I'm not an animal I don't want to be someone's lap cat, less much if I have to kill for it, it's annoying.- Huffs the man crossing his arms over his chest like the solely thought was offending.

"You are just a lazy as fuck person Sensei."- Sweatdrops the whole room at his words, yet they could understand him somehow, because who wanted to be under someone else's orders? And against his own will? That wasn't fair at all.

-How is it that you got a quirk?- Asks Midoriya the question that had been nagging at everyone since the start but no one was brave enough to ask, and with reason because that solely question got Aizawa stiffening.

-We all have one, it's... it was Gluttony's fault, he was the one who found out about it and I kind of liked erasure due how practical it was... For the record I didn't steal it, Pride killed the woman before I could even get to her... I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how I exactly got it, it's not something I myself rejoice remembering.- States the man shuddering in utter disgust at the memory, how gross and nauseating it had been having to eat the fucking eyes of someone.

-So that means you can have more?- Asks Hagakure, she doesn't approve that, because dead or not erasure was someone else's quirk, it was kind of sad, but at least it was being put to good use.

-No...

-...Does anyone else knows who you are?- Asks Shinso, Aizawa shakes his head.

-No,no one does, no one was suppose to know which is why I ask you again to not tell anyone... I don't want to leave.

-It's okay Sensei, we swear we won't tell anyone, we don't want you to leave either!- Assures the whole room firmly, because no, despite all, the past was the past and right now Aizawa wasn't someone they exactly wanted to lose anytime soon, he was their dad, their counselor, their best friend, they didn't want to lose him just because he wasn't human, and who even cares about that? Human, vampire he was still a fucking person not an animal to be chained for fucks sake.

Aizawa for his side couldn't help but sigh in relief at that.


	4. Crashing The Fantasy

It happened a week after Class 2-A found out Aizawa Shouta Aka EraserHead was the sin of Sloth.

He took them to the mall since some of the kids needed some stuff.

And that's when shit went down, just like a fucking piano from above.

He reacted on instinct more than logic as he pushed Kaminari, Jirou and Shinso out of the way.

The piano crashing right on his back, getting a few horrified screams in return from both people around him and his kids, yet, all the impact did was make him stumble and hiss, his back burning as he stepped away.

Yet as he did so he felt a cold breeze run down his burning back, he touched his back, only to find that his shirt had been teared, terror filled him as he remembered he had his hair tied up in a high bun the girls had fought to make this morning.

Which meant....

His tattoo was at sight.

The whispers didn't took much to break across the whole place, all of them saying the same.

Sloth.

Sin.

Who's gonna get him.

-Sensei we have to go.- Came Yaoyorozu's anxious voice as she saw some people start to get way too near for comfort, all of them with the same wild look.

Greed.

Hunger for power.

Madness.

If they didn't leave now things were definitely gonna get violent.

Aizawa was quick to nod, he didn't even protest as the kids seemed to surround him, Shoji right behind him, as if to keep anyone from jumping at him, unconciously, he hid his hands deep into his pockets, hunching over to make his shoulders touch his cheeks, no one would be able to put neither a bracelet nor a collar on him if his neck and wrists were unreachable, as he saw their eyes he knew it.

He wouldn't be able to stay.

He was gonna lose his family.

His identity was out.

This was the end.

~

-The sin of Sloth was reported to be seen at the commercial center this afternoon, the man people were able to identify as the pro hero EraserHead, the underground hero in charge of Class 2-A at U.A., some people are starting to speculate that maybe he was the one after the attacks against his class last year and that he may be the trai-

-Bullshit!- Roared Bakugou turning the TV off before that stupid woman could finish that sentence, throwing the remote control at the screen out of anger, because WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE THOSE PEOPLE SMOKING NOW TO SAY SUCH LEVEL OF CRAP?!

-Sensei I'm sorry.- Said Kaminari guilty, Aizawa frowned at the boy.

-Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything.

-If we had reacted in time you wouldn't had had to push us out of the way.- Said Jirou this time, Shinso nodding along, Aizawa sighed, running a hand through his hair in anxiety as he felt Ashido shift a bit at his side, to be honest? Aizawa wasn't proud to say he almost jumped away from the couch when Ashido had all but slumped on his side a while ago.

-No one said a piano was gonna fall on you today, I shouldn't had stayed there either, this is my fault and only mine don't beat yourself over it.- States the erasure hero as he tried to get his leg to stop bouncing, failing miserably, he was anxious, way too anxious, it was just a matter of time before someone came looking for him, Nedzu was definitely gonna get mad at him, kick him out, what if they revoked his license? He didn't want to lose this job, for once in his life he was glad to stay in the same place, he wasn't mad to not be able to sleep for as long as he wanted, for once he liked being in a place surrounded by people.

For once in his life he was actually happy to be alive.

Happy to wake up.

Happy to be here.

Happy to exist at all.

He couldn't help but flinch as the door of the dorms opened and Nedzu walked in, AllMight following right behind, he felt himself become tense, ready to bolt if he had to, the kids themselves seemed to put their guards up and despite all Aizawa couldn't help but feel touched at that.

-How is your back?- Is the first thing that is spoken, the question breaking through the dense atmosphere like a sharp knife.

-Fine.- Clips out the erasure hero, eyes sharp, yet that's kind of a lie, because it hurts, he hadn't had a drop of blood for decades, his healing system was almost non existent at this point, even if he couldn't feel any broken bones he was pretty sure he had the mother of bruises on his back right now.

-You should see Recovery Girl later either way, I can't have one of my staff members walking around injured just like that.- States Nedzu matter of fact, Aizawa narrows his eyes at that.- Aizawa I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't care what you are, I of all people have no right to judge that, but I must also say that for the time being it would be better if you were to not get out of U.A. grounds, because right now the riot out there is something I myself am not sure if we will be able to appease at all.

-But you are the principal, heroes are for something right? Can't they fucking get it right and leave him be?!- Snaps Bakugou hastily.

-It's not that easy young Bakugou, right now the only thing keeping people out are Midnight's threats to put everyone to sleep, but they are barely listening and they won't listen.- States AllMight cryptic, because this wasn't something so simple to deal with, this was different, way, WAY different than just appearing on TV to apologize, because Aizawa was something that was legally considered a world wide threat.

-AllMight's right, humans go wild at the solely mention of gaining power, they let that greed consume them until it becomes a feral madness, and right now Aizawa's the cataclysm of that, a Servamp being used in the modern world by the wrong hands could bring more than just destruction, it could mean the beginning of a war and that's something I can't allow.

Nedzu's words make some of the kids grow nervous, because it's true, they didn't thought it before but... what kind of catastrophe could the world get subjected to if a Servamp was to fall under the wrong hands? This time humanity held quirks, what could that lead to doing a contract? Aizawa's quirk was erasure, they didn't want to think what could erasure do if it was to be put under the wrong hands.

Aizawa for his side didn't exactly knew how to react to those words, a menace was more like it, that's what Nedzu was saying, he was basically a menace to the whole world, he should had listened to Wrath, he should had just stayed sleeping under that bridge at Busan, but he didn't and look how that ended, the whole world knew his identity now, he wouldn't ever be able to walk around normally.

-So you are basically saying I'm no longer fit to be a hero?- He asks flatly, because that's what he could make out too, that he no longer would ever be able to do this job.

-No, you are more fit than anyone, all I'm saying is that for now you should wait for things to calm down.

-They won't calm down.- States Aizawa matter of fact.- If all, the more longer it becomes the wait the wilder they will get, and before you know it they will start killing and hurting each other in order to manipulate the heroes into giving me to someone, I haven't been around humans for decades to not know what I do to people.- Bites out the erasure hero bitterly, he wasn't stupid, humanity may evolve but at his eyes they were all still ruthless beasts who wielded more greed than Greed herself when it came to power.

-Why don't you make a contract then?

-No.- Bristles out Aizawa, his whole body tensing up as he felt the panther inside him roar inside his head with an almost feral stance at the solely idea of having to be chained.

-Why is he the one who needs to take measurements? He is not some kind of slave nor beast to be ordered around, human or not he's still a person they are the ones who should back off and leave him be.- States Kirishima briskly.

-I know, I won't force you into making a contract, but hold in mind that if someone was to manage forcing you into one the heroes will go against you like they would against any other villain.

Aizawa doesn't say anything at that, because deep down those words don't actually affect him, because he knows, he knows no current hero has the ability to stop him, not even Midnight if he was to hold his breath for unlimited time, the only one who may had hold a chance against him was AllMight.

And he no longer was a thing.

~

Aizawa is staring out of the window in anxiety when it happens.

The door slams open and there he stood.

The first one of what he knew was the start of madness.

A man holding a gun in his right hand and what looked like a sad necklace made out of a shoelace tied up, a wild look on his face as he pointed his gun at random at any of the frozen kids.

-Y- You are gonna make a contract with me or I'm gonna blow the brains out of one of these kids!!- Threatened the man looking like the epitome of terror and madness itself.

-Huh?! He's not gonna make shit with you!!- Snapped Bakugou hastily as he got up from the couch, yet Aizawa was quick to stop the kid, giving him a sharp look before glancing back at the man.

-How did you got in?- Asks the erasure hero flatly as he started walking towards the man with a lazy vibe, eyes never leaving the gun in case he had to get in the way of a bullet.

-I can shrink as much as I want, they didn't saw me walk past them, heroes are stupid that's why they are always dying in the first place!- States the man laughing almost maniacally at his own words, Aizawa sighed as he came to a halt a few feets away from the man.

-Why do you want me? I'm Sloth, I hate working more than necessary, and you look like a loud person people like you are annoying as fuck, don't have an inch of care for those who are trying to sleep.- Deadpans Aizawa making some of the kids sweatdrop despite all, was Aizawa seriously gonna just yield like that to the guy?

-Well, who wouldn't want a Servamp with them? With you I will be untouchable, I will have all the money I want, all the women I want and no one will be able to stop me ever!

-Boring, why do you all care about is money and sex? Not even Greed and Lust are so dull.- Says Aizawa almost annoyed at those words, what was it with humans and money and sex? Were their lives so stupidly simple and dull?

-Shut up and come here or I will shoot one of those brats!- Threatens the man hastily, Aizawa's eyes sharpen at that before he walks towards the man, yet as he gets infront of him his hand grabs the gun by the muzzle,not even flinching as the gun goes off, hand burning yet he ignores it, his other hand breaking "accidentally" the wrist of the hand that's holding the shoelace collar, he kicks the man on the gut.

Hard.

Hard enough to get him literally speaking flying out of the dorms, he drops the gun on the floor as he walks outside, his blood boiling as he feels anger filling his whole being, fangs growing, fingernails becoming claws as he feels the panther inside him wake up completely.

-I don't want a human to command me around like a common animal.- His voice comes out like a beast speaking inside an echoing tunnel.

Hell breaks loose as a 7m panther takes Aizawa's place, pitch black fur that seems to wield a light blue glow to it and a roar that seems to resonate through their whole bodies, making their body hairs stand on end, the sound sending chills down their spines and causing a sense of wanting to hide in the whole Class.

-Shit he's gonna kill him!- Half screams Sero as one of the huge feline's paws falls right on the man, crushing him against the ground and getting a loud skin crawling scream from the man in question, Midoriya is the first one to react to the scream, his legs moving on their own as he bolts using full cowl to get infront of the panther.

-Stop! Don't kill him!- Midoriya definitely didn't felt himself shake at the bright crimson sharp eyes of the panther, no, not a panther, this was Aizawa.

-Sensei you can't kill him please!- Says Iida as he also gets to Midoriya's side, all in all the 20 kids stand infront of the black beast with crimson eyes, theit whole bodies are screaming at them to run, but they refuse to acknowledge that feeling, because as terrifying as it's this is Aizawa, this isn't a monster, this is their lazy hobo looking Dadzawa.

Yet all the answer they get is a growl so deep it seems to crawl from the pits of hell itself, fangs looking so sharp they could cut through diamond like butter, claws digging on the dirt as the man caged between the enormous paw and the ground gasps, the class doesn't budge.

-You said so yourself before, that you are not an animal nor a dick anymore, if you kill him those words wouldn't had been nothing but that, words without real meaning behind.- States Todoroki matter of fact, the panther growls lowly at that, yet the sharpness of his gaze dies down along with the crimson red, the light blue glow seems to shrink along with the panther, and in a blink where a panther once stood a black cat sat at the man's chest, cat that without a beat gave a perfect swing of its claws across the man's face, gave a feral hiss and got off, disappearing inside the dorms.

After the man and the gun were dealt with and the kids assured Vlad King that they were perfectly fine like a thousand times they were able to get back to the dorms in one piece, they were quick to catch sight of the black cat curled in the farest corner, the fur of his back standing on end, tail moving from side to side in an agitated manner, also, his ears were flattened.

He wasn't just irritated.

He was scared.

And the esolely realization of that was enough to make their guts twist.

Because he wasn't suppose to be scared, he wasn't even suppose to go through this, couldn't people just understand that just because they could for lack of better words manipulate him it didn't meant they had to have it? I mean, yeah, they kind of understood why a lot of people would want power, but forcing someone to work for you was cruel, inhumane, he wasn't a slave despite what the world itself wanted everyone to believe, he was right there, he was a living being for fucks sake.

Aizawa for his side felt...

Anxious.

No...

He was terrified.

Because he was right,

This wasn't gonna end ever.

They would just get wilder and wilder, they could end up hurting one of his kids, they could hurt Mic, Midnight or any other person just to get to him, he couldn't stay here, he had to go, but he didn't want to go, but it wasn't a want it was a must, because if he stayed here he was putting in danger everyone around him...

Dammit.

-Sensei where are you going?- Asked Ashido as she caught sight of the black cat, was it her imagination or was he limping?

Yet of course the cat didn't answer, which is why Midoriya kind of reacted on instinct, an anxious feeling in his gut telling him that if he allowed Aizawa to leave they wouldn't ever see him again.

Yet the only way to stop a cat from leaving is picking him up, and that's what he did, which felt kind of weird knowing who this cat was, black eyes stared at him almost with an irritated glint in them, yet the amount of defeat and regret in them was bigger than anger or even fear.

-I'm sorry... but you can't leave and I won't put you down again if that means you are gonna walk away.- States the green haired boy firmly, the cat's tail twitches at that and so does one of his ears, yet nothing else comes from him, so Midoriya guesses that's a win for him.

~

-You know, for someone who's over 6ft tall, decades old and is a big ass panther he is quite the small cat.- Says Kaminari, Aizawa had long ago fell asleep on the corner of the couch, it was kind of unnerving how much he could pass as a common cat.

-So? I think it's practical to be small, you can fit anywhere.- Says Jirou crossing her arms over her chest.

-Good point.

-Shinso stop staring at him he is not a cat.- Deadpans Todoroki,as if he himself wasn't also staring at the very much cat, even if it was Aizawa a cat was a cat, the pitch black fur, darker than any black cat ever, the somewhat fluffy fur, it was a cat anyone with a love for cats would feel tempted to pet.

-Both of you should stop staring at him for fucks sake, just because he looks like a damn cat doesn't mean he is one.- States Bakugou briskly, the second those words leave his mouth, as if to prove him wrong, the black cat starts honest to God purring.

-Is he... Is he purring?

-That's so cute!- Squeals Ashido in an excited whisper.

-Shush! You are gonna wake him.- Whispers Hagakure, yet all the cat does is twitch his ear before the light blue glow of before takes hold of the fur in a low hue, in the blink of an eye the cat is gone and in his place Aizawa is, still curled on his side giving his back to the world, yet his shirt is amiss, allowing the world view of part of his lower back, which holds some sight of a dark ugly bruise.

-Is that...?- Kaminari he who fears no death nor God gets up from his spot to ever so slightly pinch with the tip of his fingers the edge of the shirt and ever so slowly pull it up.

The sight sends shivers down everyone's spines and even manages to get some choking on air for a moment.

A bruise.

There was a fucking big ass bruise that seemed to take hold of the erasure hero's whole back, a thin yet deep looking cut also running near his spine.

How the fuck was he able to walk around so casual with something like this? Wasn't he in pain? This looked like he could be in tremendous pain, but he was even sleeping like death itself with this...

Wait...

It was healing.

I mean, it wasn't even that noticeable, it was slow as fuck, but it was there, they could see it, once noticed never unnoticed, the bruise was kind of fading away.

-Is that gonna be a thing with you all now? Trying to see what's under my clothes when I'm sleeping? That's harassment.- Comes a hoarse yet somehow mocking voice that gets Kaminari's soul to almost abandon this world for a better one, the electric boy retreating so fast he almost fell over the coffee table in the act.

-I- I- I'm sorry!!- Shrieks Kaminari as Aizawa sits up turning to face them.

-Sensei are you okay? Shouldn't you see Recovery Girl for that?- Asks Yaoyorozu concerned as the man turns fully, there's also a bruise on his hand, the one that the guy shot at.

-I'm fine, it will heal, eventually.

-Is that why you got back so fast after the USJ attack?- Frowns Sero remembering that Aizawa hadn't really took much time to come back, even looking as a mummy as he had been.

-Kind of, but not really, my healing is kind of non existent by now, it still works but it takes hours to heal even the smallest of cuts, healing is a vampire's main quality, that's something I no longer hold luxury of.

It didn't take a genius to decipher what that meant, blood was the one who made a vampire a vampire, no blood meant no healing, and he said he hadn't drank blood for decades by now...

-Wait, so that means you can die now right?- Asks Kirishima suddenly remembering what Aizawa had said about his body reattaching itself and whatsoever, if he couldn't heal anymore that meant he could die? He didn't think he liked that thought.

-....Probably? But I doubt that.- Sighs Aizawa, because he doubts life would be that merciful with someone like him.

Because a curse wasn't gonna just break like that.

Death wasn't something he was allowed to have.

No after what he did.


	5. The Contract

-I refuse!- Stated briskly Aizawa as he got up from the couch ready to leave, yet AllMight grabbed his arm, stopping him, he glared at the ex symbol of peace, yet Toshinori for his credit didn't budge.

-I'm sorry Aizawa, I was hoping we wouldn't had to come to this but it's what the public and the government itself are asking for, in order to leave you alone they are demanding for you to make a contract with someone.- Says Nedzu apologetically, he had tried, he really tried to find another way out of this, but there wasn't, because a Servamp was now known across the whole world, everyone would come after him now, the dangerous greed to own a beast can make people go wild.

And it was just a matter of time before more dangerous villains tried to make their move towards the erasure hero.

-That's not fair at all! Why put a leash on him when they are the ones who desperately need to be caged right now?!- Complains Kaminari, because yes, they are here, because since Aizawa's cover was blown the Class had refused with all their might to leave the man out of their sight, and Aizawa found that he really didn't mind all that clinginess at all.

-I know, but we can't wait either for someone to force their way here again, the first time wasn't successful but next time could end worse, it's not a want it's a must Aizawa, you NEED to make a contract.- Says the rat/man/bear seriously, Aizawa scowls at that, gritting his teeth as he feels a burning pool starting to swirl inside his chest.

-No, I'm not gonna be someone's pet, I'm not gonna submit to the orders of a human ever again, you all say the same, even the most innocent looking ones become monsters the second they realize the kind of power they wield, I'm not gonna be used to kill again, I'm sick of it I'm the one who has to live with your bullshit afterwards.- States the erasure hero briskly yanking his arm free from AllMight's hold, yet this time Nedzu's voice stops him.

-I'm not doing this to tie you nor manipulate you, I'm doing what's best for everyone's safety, if you keep refusing I will see myself in the need to force you.

At those words Aizawa turns to glance at him over his shoulder, eyes hard as steele, his hands are itching and so are his fangs, the panther inside him is growling lowly, he presses a hand against his chest, because as angry or betrayed as he feels right now he doesn't actually wants to kill any of them, he takes a deep breath, trying to push away that burning pool in his chest,he feels....

Frustrated.

So, SO frustrated and angry, because he doesn't want to be under anyone's orders, he is tired of the shackles, he is tired of having his mind invaded by others' thoughts, it's slowly driving him mad, as long as it has been since his last Eve for him it still feels like it was yesterday, he doesn't want another one...

He can't do it anymore.

Killing people, killing kids, women, old people, animals....

He can't do that anymore.

His hands are stained enough.

Yet... he also knows Nedzu is right, if he didn't do this only God knew who would actually manage to put a leash on him, what he could be forced to do, but still.... every contract he made felt like the human he once was was being killed a bit more...

-I will do it, but I'm gonna choose who.- He agrees lowly before disappearing down the hallway.

The kids for their side don't know why, but something in the way Aizawa says those words make their chests tighten, he sounded...

So tired.

So defeated.

Like he was giving up what little happiness he had in life, it wasn't fair, why did someone had to give up their freedom like that? Why did he had to agree to be someone's slave? People rejoiced in calling the sinners monsters but...

Wasn't humanity the one acting as monsters right now for going after someone like that? Taking away their freedom, forcing them to kill...

It was cruel.

~

Aizawa was sitting inside his closet, arms hugging his legs against his chest as he hid his face between them.

When?

When did things got to this?

Not even a month ago everything was perfectly fine.

And now....

Now he had to go and give up his freedom, he hated being a servant, a slave, none of them liked that, who in their right mind would enjoy being someone's slave? The only reason any of them agreed to have Eve's in the first place was for some blood to replenish themselves and keep the healing system nice for a few years more, but after a while all of them grew bored, because it was tedious, to own an Eve, kill people...

Aizawa himself still had nightmares about some of the things he had to do.

Who even was a good option right now?

Who could he trust to make a contract with?

He didn't trust anyone here enough, I mean...

Thirteen was a good friend but he didn't felt comfortable enough to have him as an Eve.

Midnight was also nice but again, he didn't felt like feeling her stronger emotions about.... well... he didn't want her emotions invading his mind in the heat of the battle.

Present Mic... he was a good friend too, he was the one to give him his hero name, but still... he didn't want someone so heavily loud to be his Eve, he would go mad faster than this immortality was making it.

AllMight? Vlad King? The Wild Wild Pussycats? Ingenium? Snipe? Cementos? Recovery Girl? Nedzu? Ectoplasm? Hound Dog? 

So many people yet no one fit to be his Eve, he wanted someone he could trust enough to know he won't get sent to kill, someone he wouldn't mind to protect at all, someone he knows won't try to manipulate him nor will have a sudden change of heart and become a villain, someone reliable, someone he would feel comfortable fighting alongside...

Wait.

There was someone.

Someone perfectly fit for that, someone he wouldn't care to protect with his whole life, someone trustworthy, someone who wouldn't manipulate him nor would have a sudden change of heart, someone reliable, someone he wouldn't care to fight alongside....

His kids.

Those are the ones.

Those are the ones he wants.

They were definitely worthy of making a contract with.

They wouldn't stab him in the back.

They wouldn't send him to kill innocent people.

In the best of cases they may even forget about the contract with time.... Hopefully.

~

-WITH US?!- Screeched the whole Class of 2-A, yes, even Bakugou, because what the fuck? Aizawa wanted to do the contract with them? THEM? WHY? HOW? WHAT?

-I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't allow you to choose the students, it's something way too risky to do, and how can you be sure you can make a contract with 20 persons?

-If Greed made a contract with five persons I'm pretty sure I can with 20, and I'm afraid that that's the only option I'm willing to agree to, if you give me someone else I will make their lives a living hell.- States the erasure hero matter of fact, because no, he is not allowing someone else to be his Eve, right now his kids are the only thing he feels both comfortable and sure enough to make a contract with.

Because right now they are the only ones he can fully trust with this.

The Class for their side are having an existential crisis, because why was Aizawa choosing them? How did that even work? Didn't he say before that the Eve's mind drown his? How did that work? Was it like a mind reading thing or was it the emotions only? Would he even be able to deal with 20? Was that even a thing? I mean, there surely had to be a limit to the amount of Eve's he could have right?

-Also, there's nothing risky about it, I'm not stupid I can pretty much keep their asses safe like I have been doing since last year.- Adds Aizawa matter of fact, because now, now he can use his full power to keep his kids safe, because he won't ever allow anyone to lay hair on them, because a Servamp under a contract where both sides agree willingly is way more dangerous than one where the Servamp was forced.

Nedzu for his side sighs at that, he knows he shouldn't allow this, because these are kids who have been through a lot of things, because he may not be an expert on the issue but he had a feeling that owning a Servamp was way more complicate than what those books said, but at the same time he also couldn't force Aizawa into a contract with someone and get that someone killed for it, he glanced at the group of kids.

-You are the ones who have the final word.- Sighs the principal defeated.

-I... I don't mind but how does it actually works? I mean, you said before that thoughts drowned your mind making you think those were your own... is it like a mind reading thing?- Asks Kaminari.

-No, it's not, it's an emotion kind of thing, stronger emotions that clash with mine, specially if they are contradictory of what I may be feeling at the moment, I can't read your thoughts that's not how it works.- Assures the erasure hero, because to be honest? He wouldn't either rejoice in the fact of someone being able to read his thoughts.

-Are there any cons for you or us that we should know about?- Asks Yaoyorozu, because surely there had to be cons to this right?

-As far as I know there are none.- Frowns the erasure hero thoughtfully, I mean, he has never seen anything wrong that could be seen as a con.

-Uhm, if we agree they will leave him alone right?- Asks Kirishima glancing at Nedzu who nods, the Class looks at each other, they could do this, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Aizawa was the one asking so it meant they were likely to not be turned into soggy raisins.

-Okay, we will do it, what do we need to do?- Asks Midoriya looking as confident as ever.

-First comes the "gift", then the name and to seal the contract completely blood, you are 20 so you must make sure each one of you agree with the name fully, the gift must be something that comes from you all and I can't nor want to bite you because you are 20 and the contract will only ensue with the first one I bite, so you all may have to collect a bit of blood from each somewhere.- States the erasure hero matter of fact, to be honest? It felt weird as fuck the idea of his kids giving him a name or he drinking their blood, but it was a sacrifice he would put up with if it meant no one else was gonna be his Eve.

The kids for their side looked at each other, a name, how the FUCK do you name your teacher? How the...

Wait.

There was a name.

One they had chosen as a group way before all of this happened or even finding out he was a Servamp.

With that thought in mind they set to work on the gift, a rainbow crystal beads bracelet which they took turns to put a bead on, it was easy to hide and not that noticeable either.

Aizawa for his side just sat at the couch watching the kids work, he wasn't a fan of coloured stuff but he found he didn't actually mind that bracelet at all, he could survive it, the only thing he was hoping here was that they didn't put a weird name on him, he had been subjected to way too many weird names in his life, Shinigami being the worst, seriously, who the fuck named someone after the God Of Death?

Aizawa definitely didn't like having to watch his kids fucking run a knife across their palms, he almost smacked the knife off Jirou's hand when she first brought it, it was kind of weird though... watching it all play out infront of him, only once in his entire existence he made a contract willingly and even then he didn't see it play out, how a contract was prepared.

How his freedom could be taken away so easily.

It was unnerving.

Because if he really thought about it it felt like whoever gave them the curse saw them as nothing but pets.

He didn't felt that comfortable with that thought.

The panther inside him shifted anxiously as he saw the last one of his kids run the knife across his palm.

Blood.

He no longer remembers how that tasted.

-S- Sensei we are done.- Iida's voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he blinks for a moment before straightening up from where he had been slumped against the armchair.

-Right, go on then.- States the erasure hero with a sigh pulling his sleeve up so the access to his wrist is easier, he definitely didn't stiffen when Tsuyu stepped closer to him, holding the bracelet, the leash, the leash, what would take away his freedom.

-Do you need a moment?- Asks the frog girl kindly, Aizawa hates how kind it sounds, he is more than a grown ass man, he shouldn't be scared for something like this, he wasn't losing his freedom, he was protecting his kids.

-No, just get it over with.- Urges Aizawa, because even if he is telling himself a lot of things the real truth is that if she doesn't do it quickly he will end up running off, the second the bracelet is firmly secured around his wrist he feels his chest constrict for a moment in anxiety, yet as he looks down at it he finds he doesn't actually mind that much.- Name, please tell me you didn't come up with something weird.- He almost pleads, because with these kids you never knew.

-We didn't actually had to come up with one, because you already have one we have given you since last year.- States Ashido with a proud grin, Aizawa frowns, a name they gave him since....

Oh.

Jesus Christ was that seriously gonna be his name?

Yet he didn't got time to complain because the little shits spoke with a terrifying synchrony.

-Dadzawa.

Aizawa isn't proud to say he almost lost his soul when the fucking light blue smoke like circle appeared around him, 20 leashes with the same colour coming out of it to wrap themselves around 20 wrists, a shiver ran down his spine, because shit, he really was gonna do it, the little scenario only lasted for a few seconds before it disappeared.

-Is that... what...?- It was kind of funny to see Ojiro so unsettled, all of his kids were looking more bewildered than he had ever seen them, it was funny.

-That's a temporal contract, it breaks off after 24 hours if I don't drink your blood.- States the erasure hero as a full explanation to their bewildered faces.

-A temporal contract? Is that a thing too?- Asks Midoriya mildly amazed as he looks down at his wrist where the leash had been.

-Yeah, but it doesn't really works that much, never made one but for what Pride said it's really a pain in the ass because it doesn't let you be so far away from each other.- Deadpans the black haired man.

-Huh, does sounds like a pain in the ass if you can't stand the person.

-Exactly.

Aizawa doesn't feels as happy to hold a glass filled with blood as a vampire should, he feels kind of grossed out to be honest, and uncomfortable knowing from who it comes from, yet at the same time he can feel his breathing growing shallow, fangs itching, that vampire side of him he most of the time forgot about was waking up and he didn't like it.

Yet he knew he had to do this.

He was kind of grateful the kids had the kindness to look away, so holding his breath he drank it all in a go.

The contract was sealed.

He felt the collar like cold metal around his neck despite knowing full well it wasn't actually there, the chains glowing with a light blue hue as they like a leash closed around 20 wrists, the sight of 20 chains wasn't pleasant at all, it put him on anxiety for a moment.

The Class for their side couldn't help the awe they felt at the sight despite all, curious fingers touching the chains, the metal was cold but warm at the same time, it was a weird feeling...

Yet like before the chains didn't last long as they puffed out of existence, just that this time a tattoo like thing was left around their wrists, all of them in different weird shapes.

It was done.

Yet... why did it felt like they just did something awful?

It didn't felt nice at all.

To know you just stole someone's freedom and turned them into your slave, how could anyone for that matter find joy in something like that?

It felt cruel.

Inhumane.

-Sensei!- Ashido jumped to hug the man, almost giving him a heart attack in the process.

-Why are you crying?- Asks the erasure hero mildly panicked at the girl's tears.

-I'm sorry we promise we will be good!

Aizawa blinked as he suddenly found himself tackled by the whole bunch.

Yeah, he did make the correct decision.

These kids were the perfect choice, they all wielded golden hearts.

He hoped he could survive them though.


	6. A Sudden Visit

-Midoriya, for the fifth time, if you keep muttering I swear to God I will kick you out.- States Aizawa with a sigh, the kid has been muttering his soul out since yesterday at the tattoo around his wrist and what it could mean the different shapes and whatsoever, Aizawa knew he could just tell the kid what it meant but he didn't rejoice in the fact of having 20 kids running around wild with weapons at hand.

-S- Sorry!- Squeaked the green haired boy nervously, Aizawa rolled his eyes, at the same time he felt a familiar pang in his chest, yet before he could react the window explode into a million shards as a navy blue lion with a blue glow to its fur jumped through it, followed by a wolf, a doberman pinscher, a goat, a wolverine and a tasmanian devil, Aizawa didn't even hesitate to grab his capture weapon and yank them by the neck, forcing them to crash with each other.

-Oe you damn street pussy is that how you thank people now or what?!- Growled the unnervingly big wolf, its dark brown (reddish?) fur glowing with an almost purple hue.

-Shut up runt, who told you to come here? You are paying that window you know?

-Huh?! Like fuck I am!- The wolf's glow darkened, shifting, and then, where once the wolf stood a huge bulky dude stood, quiff haircut and dark red hair, sharp golden eyes and tanned skin.

Wolf...

Wrath.

Then that made the others 'animals'.....

Holy shit.

Wrath towered over Aizawa, both due his height and due his body structure yet the erasure hero didn't even blink as the man clasped his hands on his shoulders.

-We came to get you out, they are the ones aren't they? We saw it on TV, that U.A. made you do a contract with your own Class!

-Okay, hold your ass for a moment, they didn't "make" me, I mean, yeah they kind of did told me to make a contract but I was the one who choose to do it.

-You?! A contract?! Willingly?!- Came the shriek from the Tasmanian devil as the orange glow explode into the form of a fucking girl barely older looking than the Class itself, long black hair tied up in high braid that then was rolled around a high bun, long bangs that fell freely at both sides of her face, and big dark purple eyes, as small and skinny as she looked she fucking pushed Wrath like he was nothing but a flea before yanking Aizawa down by his shirt, slamming her hand with a loud smack against his forehead.

The Class winced at the sound.

-Are you sick now?! Since when do you make a contract so willingly?! And with 20?! Have you lost your mind?! Where the fuck is that lazy ass who let a train run over me because running was such a hassle?!

"Sensei what the fuck?!"

-Stop screaming will you? I did it because I wanted to, what's the harm in it? You did it with five.- States Aizawa swatting Greed's hand off and straightening his back again.

-Well I did it but... but... ah fuck you Shouta!- Complained the girl known as Greed crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, Aizawa sighed, as in a signal the rest of the animals glew and soon the fucking seven deadly sins stood at Class 2-A classroom.

The seven sinners.

Seven.

And they all looked as human as anyone.

-Ow but look how cute you are!- Said Lust out of nowhere, eyes set on Jirou, yet before he could even take a step Aizawa kicked him, hard, right between the legs, so hard the man fucking hit his face with the ceiling, cracking it in the act.

-Mieko, I would really, REALLY appreciate if you were to keep your weird self away from my girls, thank you very much, otherwise I will see myself in the need to cut a few limbs from your sorry existence.- States the erasure hero smiling cryptically, his tone of voice perfectly tells the kind of limbs he will be cutting off.

-Hah! Get that your pervert old man!- Laughed Greed mockingly.

-I'm not a pervert! Can't someone appreciate beauty now days?!

-Dude you are an old man, calling an underage girl cute is definitely something you will get arrested for.- Deadpans Envy as he walks around the room, as if inspecting each kid, Aizawa's eyes sharpen at that, silently warning the other to not even dare to lay hand on them.

-Don't worry, earphones' girl, we are in this together, I will help you hide the body if you want!- Proclaims Greed cheerfully giving Jirou thumbs up to this one's mild concern.

-Naoki shut up.- Deadpans Aizawa, because no, he doesn't want Naoki near his girls, she will definitely corrupt them, in fact, he doesn't want any of these dumbasses near his kids, he doesn't trust them to not do something funny, specially Naoki.- You saw already I'm fine go away before someone else sees you.

-You are such a mood crusher kitty paws.- Aizawa's eyebrow twitched at that as he pointed at the broken window.

-Leave.

-Oh you look like the cat!- Declares Envy in awe ignoring Aizawa completely, Shinso finds himself leaning away from the man who leans uncomfortably closer to his face.

-Holy shit he does!- Half shrieks Greed as she flies to Shinso's side to inspect his face closer, Aizawa finds the panther inside him growling at those two's closeness to one of his kids.

-But I thought we couldn't have kids?- Frowns Gluttony tilting his head to the side in question.

-He is not mine.- Clips out Aizawa as he stalks towards Envy and Greed, yanking both away from Shinso, dragging them by the neck of their shirts.

-Aw there's no need to get territorial now we won't bite this one, biting kids isn't our thing that's Mieko's.- Grins Envy, his words makes the Class stiffen, this one? Did he bit one of Aizawa's Eve's? Wasn't that against the rules? Why would he do something like that? Envy? I mean, yeah he was the sin of Envy but that didn't meant he could let that control him right?

-I'm not a pedo stop impliying that you damn mut!- Complained Lust utterly annoyed.

-Oh but I could he is cute!- Aizawa without a beat threw Greed out of the window, throwing Envy afterwards.

-I will, in fact, break your jaw if you lay your filthy mouth near any of them.- Hisses the erasure hero before glancing at Pride.

-Ariel, you broke the window didn't you? You better pay it.

-Hey! I'm not Naoki I can pay what I do!- Huffs Pride crossing his arms over his chest.

-Fuck you pussy!- Came Greed's shout from outside. 

-Just text me and I will pay it.- States Pride as he jumps out of the window, followed by Gluttony and then Lust who Aizawa may or may had not pushed.

-Damn you pussy bastard!- Lust's voice was heard before a loud thud was heard as he hit the ground, Aizawa grinned at that as the kids sweatdropped.

Wrath was the last one, his eyes ran over the kids for a moment before he leaned to whisper something to Aizawa, whatever it was it made the erasure hero stiffen and a flash of fear and anxiety pass through his eyes.

-I will be in Spain, call me when you are ready.- States Wrath as he leans back, Aizawa seems to nod at those words before Wrath also climbs out.

-Sensei are you okay?- Asks Ashido concerned at his sudden anxious look, what did Wrath told him? They kind of seemed to get along... kind of, it was more like a bunch of siblings, but maybe Wrath was different?

-I'm fine.- States Aizawa trying to get the sudden knot in his chest to die down, damn Isamu.- I'm sorry you had to see those things.

"Things?"- Sweatdropped the whole room.

-Uhm, Sensei, is Lust a...

-He is not a pedo don't worry.- Sighs Aizawa at Uraraka's implied question.- He is just... weird, he has the tendency to get all freaky over kids, it kind of gives people the wrong idea.- Deadpans Aizawa, because Mieko despite his uncontrollable libido towards both women and men alike was... Nice with kids, not lusty nice, just nice... like a grandfather or some shit like that.

-Is it because you can't have kids?- Asks Todoroki matter of fact.

-Maybe, who knows, he is just strange, Greed takes joy on teasing him for it.- Even if Aizawa says that he knows it's that exactly, because Mieko only made contracts with kids so he could have the closest thing to a son or a daughter to dote over and protect, and frankly? He couldn't blame him, because it did hurt to see people around you make families of their own and you just can't have it.

-It's true then? That you can't have kids? Is it because of the curse?- Asks Midoriya.

-Probably...- To be honest? Lust was the only source they had that they couldn't have kids because... none of them felt lust at all, not even arousal, nothing, it was like that switch broke, Hideaki tried it once, ended up throwing up his whole life out all over the poor woman.

-Did Envy and Greed really bite one of your Eve's?- Asked Jirou changing the theme that was clearly making Aizawa uncomfortable, at that the erasure hero blinked.

-Yes, it was... One of those few no one ever found out about, a girl who got casted out of her village for being blind, you may not notice it since you are perfectly healthy but... if you were either deaf, blind or mute a contract with me would allow you to regain said sense, Envy got mad that he didn't found her first and Greed at the time was quite annoying wanting all of us just for her so yeah, they killed her off.

-And you...?

-.... I was sleeping again.- Says the erasure hero glancing at the broken pieces of glass on the floor, the way his voice sounds at those words makes the Class get a knot in their guts, because that "again" sounds ages old, way, WAY far.

-But you don't seem to hate them for it.- States Bakugou briskly.- What if they were to kill us off?

-They won't kill you, Wrath will make sure of it, and I'm not mad because... I don't want nor can't get mad with them.- He says hollow, because no, he can't see himself being mad at them, because they are the only thing he has to lean on when he is having a mental crisis, because they are the only ones who actually understand what it felt like, the only ones who knew how to lie when madness was trying to drag him away because those were the lies they also told themselves.

He needed them in his life to stay sane.

They who shared the same curse as him.

And somehow, the kids seemed to come to the same realisation.

-Who's your favorite?- Asks Ashido out of nowhere, because Aizawa had to have a favorite right?

-I wouldn't say favorite but I think I stand Wrath more, we are always together for the most part.- Says the erasure hero, because Isamu and him were the closest of the seven, maybe it was because Isamu liked silence and Aizawa wasn't that much of a talker but they were close.

-What did he meant by call him when you are ready?- Asks Shinso out of nowhere, Aizawa stiffened at that.

-Not something you should concern yourself with nor something I want to think about for the time being.- Says Aizawa as a definitive answer, because he doesn't want to think about Isamu's words, he wants to forget them.

But he knows they were true.

Painfully true.

The Class for their side nods, understanding that was something Aizawa wasn't willing to share no matter what.

-Sensei what does this tattoo means?- Tries Tokoyami.

-It means that if you don't finish your test you will fail.

-Hey not fair!- Whined Hagakure, Aizawa grinned.

-Life isn't fair.


	7. An Encounter To Set Things Straight

It was all Bakugou and Midoriya's fault.

Really.

But maybe, they should had realized as a matter of logic that sharing a contract with a Servamp wasn't gonna be simple let alone something you should easily forget about.

They were training at ground beta, Aizawa had paired them in groups of two, all of them having to take a paper with a name from a bucket, and like the universe had a thing for it Midoriya and Bakugou had to team up.

Of course only chaos could come from something like that.

-You damn Deku I fucking told you to not get in the way of my fucking blast!- Hollered Bakugou as he found himself having to cancel his explosion before it could set off near the nerd's face, he would rather die than accept the fact that his heart was about to jump out, because it had been close, dangerously close.

-K- Kacchan I'm sorry!- Squeaked out the green haired boy as he jumped away from a punch, fear gripping his soul, because yes, he knows he made a mistake by getting too close of Kacchan, because the fear right now is more out of the fact that he almost got his face burned than getting his ass kicked by Kacchan for it.

-Oe Bakubro it was an accident chill out!- Called Kirishima as he saw his friend chasing Midoriya, sending punch after punch and sparks of his quirk.

Aizawa for his side found himself not being able to even turn erasure on nor even move, a burning feeling inside his chest, pain pressing down inside his head as he got hit by fear from Midoriya and anger from Bakugou, his brain is screaming at him, the panther is screaming at him to protect him, but protect who? Protect Midoriya from Bakugou or attack Midoriya for Bakugou? He feels like his brain is splitting in two, it hurts, God it hurts.

And then the collar around his neck tightens in an almost suffocating manner, the metal boiling like burning vapor itself.

Only one word pushing through his whole being.

Attack.

And so he does, the panther breaks free, blinded by both fury and fear.

The only warning Class 2-A gets from the imminent danger is the sudden appearance of the chains/leashes around their wrists before Bakugou's quirk goes off and that same skin crawling roar they heard a few days ago shocks through the whole place as the big ass panther jumps at Bakugou and Midoriya, both boys barely avoiding being crushed under the mighty paws.

The ground where he lands breaks, pieces of concrete flying everywhere, and as he turns to face the group they realize with uneasiness a noticeable difference from that time with the trespass dude.

The eyes aren't red nor black.

They are fully pitch black, as in there is no white, not even pupil, just the darkness of the void staring back at them.

The fur of his back stands up, ears flattening back as he growls at them, fangs as sharp as a blade, claws that could almost be the size of half of their bodies digging through the concrete floor like it's nothing but butter.

Was this what they meant by Sloth being the most problematic one?

No.

Somehow, despite the fear they were currently feeling they were able to realize this was their fault, or well, Bakugou and Midoriya's.

He said so didn't he?

That he could feel their strongest emotions, but a Servamp was a servant, which meant Bakugou's rage and Midoriya's fear must had clashed and...

Shit.

The panther took a step forward, pulling them out of their thoughts, yet it didn't got to give another step because the collar around his neck glew a brighter shade of light blue before the panther glew, shrinking until a cat was left in its place, his eyes still the same void of darkness, body stiff as a statue, the chains puffed out of existence along with the collar.

The cat crumbled on the floor.

-Sensei!

~

The Class sat at the infirmary, anxiety deep into their cores as their eyes kept staring at the black cat curled on the overly huge bed, the darkness of his fur making a big contrast with the white of the sheets, no one knew anything about Servamps aside from what was in the books so there wasn't much they could do about what happened but wait.

-Do you think he will be okay?

-How the fuck will I know?- Grunts Bakugou oddly subdued, to be honest? Some of them were still shaking yet they didn't knew if it was due the fear they felt or the anxiety due Aizawa not waking up.

-He said there were no cons, isn't this a con we should had been told beforehand?- Asks Sero nervously.

-He told us he could feel our stronger emotions, I believe it should had been a matter of logic.- Clips out Jirou, because it didn't took a genius to understand that they couldn't just fight with each other anymore, they had to control themselves if they didn't want to have a worse ending next time.

Suddenly the cat's ear twitched before his eyes blinked open, thankfully no longer pitch black, he sat up before the light blue glow explode into the form of one Aizawa Shouta sitting cross legged on the bed, yet...

One of his arms was still a paw.

He seemed to get annoyed at it, shaking his arm (paw?) until it shifted correctly into a human arm, just that he had claws, claws that pretty much like a cat's retracted leaving normal fingernails in their place.

-Sensei... do you remember what happened?- Dared to ask Iida, because despite all he had seemed to stop himself from attacking them.

-I don't know...- Muttered the erasure hero, all he knew is that everything had been TOO loud, too painful, the panther was furious and frightened, blind, yet Aizawa had been able to identify the "threat" as his kids, that's why he stopped the panther.

-Sensei, are you and the panther the same thing?- Asks Aoyama, because the panther's attitude didn't resemble at all Aizawa's.

-I don't know... I mean, I know it's there, I can hear it, I can sometimes see what it does but... It's more like it has a mind of its own...- Yet even if he said that Aizawa knew, he knew the panther was mostly lead by his deepest thoughts, it reacted by his own emotions, and when he felt Midoriya and Bakugou's emotions clashing, it had hurt, more than he was willing to admit.

And he had wanted it to stop.

-I... I'm sorry we fucked up, we promise we will be more careful.- Says Bakugou looking out of the window with a scowl, yet Aizawa could see the guilt and shame in his eyes.

-It's fine, it was my mistake, I shouldn't had let it get out of hand like this.- Sighs Aizawa, because he knew, he knew he should had been ready to this kind of thing, 20 Eves, 20 teenagers, they were bound to have slip ups, and he couldn't allow the panther to react to his own thoughts, it had to understand that no matter what this kids weren't by any means suppose to be attacked.

It was time.

-I think you have to see it.- He states matter of fact, the kids frown at his words.

-See it...?

-The panther, even if it's part of me it has a mind of its own, I should had done this sooner.- He says, yet Aizawa knows why he didn't do it, he didn't do it because he kind of feared what the panther may do, the panther wasn't a fan of having a master, Aizawa didn't either but these were his kids, he wanted them with him, but the panther may try to scare them off at the same time despite having a mild liking to the kids.

-Hold it, we have to see that HUGE thing?- Asks Sero mildly spooked, it wasn't that scary before because they thought Aizawa was the panther but to know it had a mind of its own made it kind of frightening.

-It won't hurt you don't worry.- Assures the erasure hero.

-Can't we see the cat?- Tries Kaminari nervously.

-I AM the cat.- Deadpans Aizawa matter of fact.- And you don't have be scared, like I said, it won't hurt you.

Class 2-A despite nodding can't help but still feel fear, because that panther, for the two times they had seen it they could tell a bite or a swing from its claws would be enough to turn them into nothing, and don't even start on its apparent strength.

-Look, I won't lie, sooner or later you will have to see it either way, and I would rather like if it was sooner, the panther is problematic, it rarely obeys an Eve, for it an Eve is an enemy, a threat, you have to show it you aren't, in fact, a threat and less much an enemy.- States Aizawa firmly, because he never cared in the past for the panther to kill and eat whatever it wanted, but not now, he couldn't allow it to kill his kids.

-How can you tell it won't try to kill us again?

-Because that time with the trespassing person it yielded to you, it even let me to be the one in charge, you are the first ones ever to manage that.

Those words did relaxed some of the class's tension and fear.

They could do this, because the second they agreed to the contract they also agreed to anything that came with it, because even if Aizawa had told them any cons they would had agreed anyways if it meant they could keep him with them, because the idea of losing the man that was almost like a father to them made them feel anxious.

-We will do it.

~

Aizawa stood at ground beta looking around, sighing as he saw he would have to tell Cementos to fix the ground again, before turning back to the nervous bunch of kids, he could feel the panther inside him circling, as if waiting for him to allow it to break out.

-Are you ready?- Aizawa feels kind of stupid asking that, because he knows they aren't, he knows they are still scared, nervous, yet this is something he needs to do if he wants to keep them safe from himself.

The Class for their side nod firmly, they watch the erasure hero step back, leaving a safe distance between them, the already familiar light blue glow takes hold of him.

And then there the panther stood, in its fucking 7m glory, pitch black fur with the light blue glow to it, it's eyes a sharp ruby hue.

-Uhm, H- Hi!- Waved Midoriya nervously, the panther growled at that, deep and low as it crouched down to level it's muzzle way too near for comfort, a solely bite and they could be gone, yet they didn't yield under its stare, if all, Koda was the one who dared to press his hand against the pitch black fur.

-We don't want to hurt you nor Aizawa Sensei, we didn't meant for you to get angry nor frightened, we aren't your enemies, we want to be your friends.- Says Koda strangely calm, leave it to him to speak so at ease with a big ass panther but die of nerves when speaking with a person.

At his words the panther growls again, deep and low, a sound that get their hairs standing on end, yet Koda for his credit doesn't take his hand away nor any of the others step back, the panther seems to bristle at their attitude, firm eyes against sharp ruby.

Suddenly the chains appear around their wrists and in the blink of an eye they are no longer standing at the beta ground but in a dark place, light blue trees without leaves all over the place, the panther stood before them.

Not huge but in a more normal size.

It's fur looking frizzy with thin light blue branches running in a messy swirl all over the pitch black fur, it's eyes looking like a mess of red and light blue.

And then the fucking thing spoke.

-Go on, touch a tree if you want to know what gave him the curse, what he did to get a quirk, what his prior Eve's were like, how he met the other sinners.- The panther's voice is like an echo running through rocks... it's weird.

-Why would you offer that to us?- Frowns Yaoyorozu immediately detecting that something was definitely amiss here, it was a trap, she knew it, but why?

-You are testing us aren't you? To see if we would let curiosity take hold of us and go and take what he isn't giving to us by free will.- States Todoroki matter of fact, the panther seems to grin at that.

-We won't touch them, because if he hasn't told us it means we aren't suppose to know, forcing someone to open up is something we would never do.- Says Shoji firmly.

-Brats.- Spits out the panther as it starts circling them.- You have no clue of what you are actually into, do you think a contract comes so easy? It doesn't, you believe yourselves to be strong enough to take whatever comes with helping him but you are wrong.

-No we are not.- States Jirou firmly, it was clear as day what the panther was trying, but it wouldn't work, he wouldn't scare them off, Aizawa said it, the panther was a problematic one, all those stories about Sloth being the most problematic one suddenly made them think that maybe, it was the panther who they were talking about.

-Yes you are, because kids are creatures controlled by fear, Eve or not that's how they work, and you are blind, seeing him as an inoffensive person to look up to.

-We don't see him as inoffensive, we know what he can do, we aren't stupid, but there is nothing to fear because we know he would never hurt us.- States Shinso matter of fact, the panther seems to tilt it's head to the side at those words, coming to a halt infront of them.

-That's where you are wrong, you all share him, do you know what a servamp does when they have more than one Eve and they fight each other to the point where they no longer stand each other's presence? They kill them off, and he, attached to you or not is a sinner, they by nature won't allow to be the servant of two or more people that are enemies.

-...We won't break apart.- States Kirishima firmly, because no, despite all their fights they didn't see themselves as breaking apart to the point of becoming enemies, all what they have gone through together had given them a stronger bond than a normal class should have.

-No one can be sure of that, so I will make you break apart from him.- Growls the panther menacingly as the branches from the trees around them start to grow, right towards them.

-Shit!- They break off into a run, not exactly knowing where to run even considering they didn't even knew where they were.

-You are inside his mind, if you use your quirks you will hurt him! And you can't attack the trees either for a solely harm in his memories could damage him!- Called out the panther, it's voice echoing through the whole place.

-Dammit don't stagger back asshole!- Snapped Bakugou as Tsuyu tripped and almost fell, the ashy blonde catching her on time before pushing her forward, yet the group found themselves coming to a dead end, an invisible wall infront of them making them crash hard against it, the branches were getting near, too near for comfort.

-STOP!!- Screamed half of the group at the top of their lungs,fear gripping their souls, because this is not how they wanted to know more about Aizawa, they didn't want to know stuff he didn't want them to know.

The branches though did stop growing.

-Foolish brats, do you actually believe I would let you know what the world itself doesn't know? Offer it so easy?- States the panther as the trees puff out of existence.- I hate Eves, all they do is act like a pain in the ass, I'm Sloth for God's sake, I hate doing anything at all, I just want to sleep, an Eve just gets in the way, I don't like you, but I respect you for not being as greedy as most humans, to refuse the knowledge humanity would kill for, so I will for once respect the contract's orders, I won't hurt you.

-Thank you, we promise we won't make you regret it.

Yes, they could do this, because owning a Servamp was a shared responsibility they had to take upon seriously, because if they were to once in their lives use it they had to do it wisely.

The Sin Of Sloth wouldn't be used to kill this time.


	8. In The End It (Does)n't Really Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish it had been longer but I didn't want it to lose the vibe I was going for.

~75 Years Later~

It happened.

It finally happened.

The last one of his kids died.

Tsuyu with 90 years old was the last one to leave him.

And God how it hurt.

He found his legs giving in under his weight as he kneeled on her grave, the droplets of water from the rain hitting his skin with a stabbing coldness, numbing his whole being, the pressure in his chest becoming harder to ignore.

He knew it.

He knew this would happen sooner or later.

Isamu told him, he told him that he did the worst any of them could do.

He got attached.

He fucking got way too involved.

And now.

He would really see what it meant to be cursed.

Something he no longer remembered how to do crawled out of his throat.

A sob.

And then the warmness of his own tears seemed to flood out of him as the pressure in his chest finally broke free.

Soon he found himself choking on sobs, desperate as he found his arms wrapping around the cold tombstone.

His kids were...

They were no longer with him.

The contract had broken the second Tsuyu's heartbeat had stopped.

Even as her last words told him to keep being as strong as always he couldn't do it.

He couldn't do it.

Because he wouldn't see their smiles ever again.

Their laughter.

Their fights.

Their voices.

His kids were gone.

-Tsuyu I can't do this.- He found himself saying in a small pained voice.- I can't be strong without any of you....

Because the sudden realization that he no longer had anything worth living for.

Again.

Slapped him with the force of a rollercoaster.

-Please God... please let me die, forgive me God, please don't make me live without them, please, I don't want to live without them.- He begged hugging the tombstone tighter as ugly sobs left him without a single restrain, body shaking, he couldn't do this, he couldn't live without them, he knew this was his fault.

He shouldn't had sneaked into U.A.

He shouldn't had gotten attached.

He shouldn't had...

-God I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry I was so lazy, I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry, please forgive me God, I want to die, please kill me, please kill me, please God let me go!- He cried to the sky, voice breaking, rain and tears blurring his vision.- Please God look at me! Look at me I'm sorry! Please let me go! I promise I will be better in my next life! Please forgive me! I want to go!- He begged, voice cracking.

All his pleas were only met by silence, the sound of the rain being the only thing to disrupt the peace.

Aizawa hide his face at the crook of his elbow as he kept hugging the tombstone, loud sobs leaving his body, why? Why did this had to happen?

Why them? Why them!? Why!?

The pain in his chest felt like it was burning, like it would never stop.

Desperation and pain was gripping every inch of his being.

He screamed.

Loud.

He screamed and screamed until his throat was sore, he screamed until his voice was cracking, and even then he kept screaming at the sky, because the pain in his chest was bigger than the one in his throat, because the pain in his chest was too big to keep holding it in.

He screamed until his voice was gone.

And even then he kept silently screaming at the sky, vision blurry, clothes drenched, the coldness of the rain seeping through his very bones, yet for some reason he found he couldn't really feel it, he felt numb.

Like the world was suddenly so dull he couldn't take into his surroundings.

He kneeled under the rain.

He kneeled there, hoping for death to come, begging for this to be the end, the memories of his kids' time at U.A. flashing before his eyes, those times he should had appreciated more, he should had been more open, he should had been more nice...

He felt himself unconciously shift into a cat, yet he didn't pay it any mind, he just sat there.

Staring at the sky.

He sat there even after the rain stopped.

He sat there even after sun came.

He sat there through spring, summer, autumn and winter.

His eyes dully staring at the sky no matter what.

Heart never stopping aching.

He didn't knew how long was it.

He didn't care.

All he knew is that one day a warm weight rested on his head.

Warm.

It felt so long since he felt anything but numb.

A familiar face hovered over him.

-I told you you should had left when you still had time.- Came the sad voice from the familiar wolf.- Let's go, if you stay here it won't ever heal.- Said the wolf, yet at the cat's lack of response he leaned down to pick him up by the scruff of his neck.

This was it.

This was why he didn't want him to stay.

This was why he didn't want him to get into U.A.

This was why even after he told him he wouldn't force him out he kept texting him.

Because seeing Mieko breaking when his kids died was enough.

Because he hadn't wanted Shouta to go through it too.

Because this...

This was the true meaning of the curse.

Suffer like you made others suffer.

This was their punishment.

One they wouldn't ever break from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost made myself cry here, I was listening to Got It In You by Banners and My Immortal by Evanescence so maybe that has to do with it X'D
> 
> Thank you all for reading and have a beautiful life!


End file.
